Association of Interstellar Mercenaries
Summary of the Faction Founded by the former Imperial Stormtroopers Status Yogru, Aether and Ella Zingo after they recently deserted with a small amount of Stormtroopers. With the help of Yogru's money, Zingo's contacts, and their general reputation, they quickly found themselves with plenty of allies, such as the former CFS Presidantial Candidate Stepan Romanov, who supports AIM with the neccessary founds they need for the newest program; Tractus Apparatus. In actuality, the Association of Intergalactic MercenariesAIM is a Private Military CompanyPMC that combines effectiveness and honor with dignity and strength. The base of operations is located in the lush forests of Muunilinst. The base called Outer Heaven is a complex of: *Eight warehouses *Four secondary hangars *Four barracks *Two Officer's Lounges *Two research facilities *Heavy anti-personell and anti-air batteries *One large communication center *Three smaller communication centers *Four power generators *One headquarter *Main hangar, containing the Tactus Apparatus. The entire complex is guarded by Romanov's Personal Guard at all times, and has several different shield generators able to hold off all but the most powerful bombardment. Background Aether, Yogru and Zingo were all seasoned Stormtroopers with several famous battles and awards to their names. They were trained in Talon's First, a legendary Stormtrooper Unit which they are now three of the remaining four survivors of the Unit, the last being the famous Malone, who joined the AIM after being recruited by Zingo. After all three had seen combat, and seen that the Grand Admiral and his lackeys had no respect or honor for the soldiers that uphold the Empire, for soldiers at all. All they did was decieve the troops on the ground, and sent them to their certain doom because it fit the personal gains of the commanders. So, after they reunited after a long time being on different ends of the galaxy, they started to discuss this among themselves and started making plans. They recruited more Stormtroopers under their own rank to their cause, and started to device a plan to defect from the Empire and to build up a mercenary company that would put the Soldier's Honor first. When they defected with the troops, they headed to the old InterGalactic Banking Clan's homeplanet Muunilinst and founded the Association of Intergalactic Mercenaries, or AIM for short. With the help of a former New Republic Colonel's, Stepan Romanov, funds and the saved funds from their Imperial Jedi-hunting days, they hired weapon researchers from all over the galaxy started the Tractus Apparatus project. Soldier's Code of Honor: The Soldier's Code of Honor is an Intergalactic mantra that soldiers all over the world follow, but the Empire have banned it within the Stormtrooper Corps. The code goes like this: War before Peace Honor before Riches Life before Death Justice before Heriarchy Death before Dishonor AIM Rules and Regulations The AIM Rules in effect are like this: 1. Rules of Recruition 1a. No Bounty Hunters or any other who work only for profit and personal gain. 1b. If one has already been in AIM and been exiled, one can buy passage back into AIM for the low price of 100.000 Credits. 1c. Exceptions exist, such as traitors and other who have comitted extremely serious crimes. 2. Rules of Conduct 2a. The Unit is to be respected. No Officers will disrespect the Soldiers, and vice verca. 2b. Power struggle is not within our minds, and we will show no mercy for those who seek nothing but personal gain. 2c. Life is to be respected. We will tolerate no casual and mindless killing. We live for the combat, for the battle, not for killing and death. 3. Rules of Combat 3a. A surrendered enemy will be spared and captured, not ruthlessly killed, unless in extreme circumstances 3b. Civilian or otherwise unneeded casualties should be avoided. 3c. Follow a superior's order on the field at all times. Members: The Association of Intergalactic Mercenaries is not large, but growing. Consisting of mainly former professional soldiers, such as Stormtroopers or New Republic defecters, their dicipline and professionalism is greater than any other mercenary company to be found in the galaxy. The non-NPC members consist of: Founders: V. Ella "Super Hot Tiger(Codename within AIM)/Black Fist(Civilian Informant Codename)/Desert Fox(Amongst former CFS troops)/Desert Rat(Amongst Imperial Troops)/Voyevoda(Amongst former DW troops)" Zingo - Register Status Yogru - Alco CC-4622 Aether - Aether Retired Colonel Stepan "Crazy Ivan" Ivanovich Romanov - Register Economic Support: Leonid Strausen - Cassanova Intelligence Support: Tarsen Arj - Cassanova Zea King - Omega Research & Development: Kyzath Glar - AceKatar Officers: Felix "Anon" Malone - Crix Jerc "Rooster" Z. Tolen - Nolatari Soldiers: H. "GunToker" Dervish - AceKatar Dan "DeadEye" Mi'Nee - J_Jedi Jack "Sage" ReamD - rece Malcolm "The Shadow" Doe - Elio Ryan "Cyclops" Tian - Tomar Taviar Spera "Jedi" Elusido - Spera Fallen Members: Nolatari, executed by the Empire for treachery only hours before the mass-defection could be staged. Category:Factions